Humanity
by Rebellwithoutacause
Summary: Beneath that sheer force of will was something violent and uncontrollable. Some force that drove her just as much as her will to live. That violence scared most people away from Alice; made them wary of her and what she might be capable of. But not me.


**_Hi guys! Ok, so it's been forever since I posted anything, and its all because of school. Its seriously cramping my writing style, lol. Anyway. So, recently, I've fallen madly in love with the Resident Evil film series and I'd been wanting to write something for it forever and a day now, and this was the result. This takes place during Resident Evil Exctinction _****_Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Resident Evil. I don't own the song, which is E.T. by Katy Perry (before she F'd it up with Kayne West. Wtf was that about?) Because my summery was somewhat vague, the main idea of this story is how Carlos feels about Alice, and how he's determined to never let her forget that even if she feels alien, that she really is human. _**

**_Warning: Since my summery took up the whole thingy, I'll give you the warnings here. There aren't many, just a lemon. So, if you're opposed to lemony goodness between a very hot soldier and an zombie ass kicking chick, then turn back now. =) _**

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angle_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Physical imploding_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me_

_Kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

_Take me_

_Take me_

_Wanna be the victim ready for abduction_

_You're, You're an alien_

_You're touch so foreign_

_Its super natural_

_Extra Terrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your power_

_Stun me with your lazer_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic _

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me_

_Kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

_Take me_

_Take me_

_Wanna be the victim ready for abduction_

_You're, You're an alien_

_You're touch so foreign_

_Its super natural_

_Extra Terrestrial_

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_But you're my lucky star_

_Wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All_

_Kiss me_

_Kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

_Take me_

_Take me_

_Wanna be the victim ready for abduction_

_You're, you're an alien_

_You're touch so foreign_

_Its super natural_

_Extra Terrestrial_

_Extra terrestrial_

_Extra terrestrial_

_You're, you're an alien_

_You're touch so foreign_

_Its super natural_

_Extra Terrestrial_

I remember the first time I met Alice, and I had known then something was different about her. We had all been trapped deep in the bowls of Raccoon City, shooting, stabbing, and slashing, just trying to survive, just trying to get out. But she…she wasn't like the rest of us. I could see that there was some kind of fierce joy in her as she felled the Undead that came for us. The way her body bent and twisted, the way she literally danced with death while battling Nemesis; it wasn't human.

But I was drawn to her nonetheless

When we rescued her from Umbrella after the helicopter crash, she had told us that they did something to her. Some kind of continued experimentation beyond what she had already been through. She could make things happen, things she couldn't control. In fits of anger or fear things seemed to just explode around her. I could remember a battle between us and a very large group of Undead. We were surrounded, and we were losing. Soon one of us was going to get bitten. I could feel my body wearing down, trying to give out, even as I kept fighting. I was at the very end of my rope, and Alice was too. I could see it in her hazy blue green eyes. But Alice was a fighter. Her will to survive was the strongest force I'd ever seen, and in one explosive moment all that power unleashed itself. The Undead were thrown back dozens of feet, smashing into walls, necks breaking.

Alice had collapsed to her knees, clutching her head, gasping with what sounded like a mix of pain and pleasure, as if the explosive force of her power had been a kind of release. I let her lean into me and she wrapped her arms fiercely around my neck and pushed her head into my shoulder. I could feel the heat of her tears against my shirt as they leaked from her eyes while she held onto me for everything she was worth.

That was the first time I knew that I cared about Alice more than as a friend. That was when I realized that the strange feeling that always worked its way beneath my skin when I looked at her was a deep, deep attraction. It's hard to describe because it goes so much deeper than lust, but it wasn't love, at least not love as I had thought it would be when I first felt it.

Alice was many things, but above all, a survivor. It was her will to live that was so infectious, it invigorated and revived anyone who came near her. But beneath that sheer force of will was something violent and uncontrollable. Some force that drove her just as much as her will to live. That violence scared most people away from Alice; made them wary of her and what she might be capable of. But not me. Nothing Alice ever did, or could conceivably do in my opinion, would ever make me care for her any less. As we roamed across the country my feelings for tumbled end over end into something I would call love, but I wasn't sure if that was what it was or not. Whatever it was, I kept it to myself. Alice had too many other things to think about besides little things like emotions.

And then she vanished. We'd been sleeping next to each other, staying close for warmth, and when I woke up she was gone. I'd never known such emptiness before. It was as if a chunk of my soul had been ripped out and a hollow cavity had been scraped clean. It was like someone had stolen my reason for living.

Things got better once I found Claire and her convoy. I had a sense of purpose again, and I liked Claire's fiery personality. I didn't mind fighting the Undead and going hungry, suffering under the relentless, brutal heat so while I had the convoy to protect and take care of. As Alice was a survivor, I was a protector, and I knew that it would eventually be my downfall. But while I had breath left in me, I would do what I was meant to do, and I'd do it the best that I could. But in the back of my mind, haunting me like the shadow of the Undead that were always following us, was my yearning for something, for someone, that was no longer apart of my life.

Weeks went by, and that became a month, and then two months, and then more and more until finally six months passed. The world became one massive desert, and the convoy roamed from place to place, taking whatever we needed to stay alive. We lost people along the way, people I couldn't protect, people that I hadn't been able to save. Every time we lost someone, a little piece of me was torn away with them. These desperate scraps of humanity were all we had left, and as time went on, I could see Claire starting to weaken. As conditions got worse, I could see her spirit breaking, ever so slowly. It made me sad, and it also increased the frequency of my dreams of the one person I knew that no matter what had happened to her, had never broken.

Before Alice had vanished, we'd been growing closer and closer. We were more than just comrades, more than just friends, more than just survivors stuck together because two guns were better than one against a never ending army of Undead. I knew she felt something for me, but I could feel her confusion just as much as I could feel her attraction. I think inwardly she worried if what Umbrella had done to her had permanently damaged her, if it kept her from feeling normally about anyone. I could remember that bastard Major Cain telling Alice how she and Nemesis were like brother and sister. How they both had the same killer instincts. I had seen those instincts for myself plenty of times with Alice, and it was very clear that whatever they had done to her, she was no longer completely human.

That didn't mean I loved her any less, and it certainly didn't mean I didn't miss her any less. My dreams were filled with her, revisited fights as we fought a losing battle for survival. And every time I woke, restless and cold, I wished she was sleeping next to me.

And then in one beautiful moment, she returned. Zombiefied birds were attacking, and even though it doesn't sound all that dangerous, they'd killed almost ten of us already. One of the women hadn't made it into the truck and was fleeing the flamethrower that was spinning wildly out of control, along with the horde of birds after her. I ran after her, guns drawn, prepared to shoot those feathered bastards. I'd caught up with the woman just as the flaming gun jerked around, pointing straight towards us. Sure, I felt fear, I didn't want to die, but it was strangely unimportant as I covered the woman's body with my own, prepared to shield her as much as I could. I expected to feel the raging, scorching heat; I expected to feel blinding, agonizing pain. But it never came.

I looked up and I saw that the flames were mysteriously halted right in mid air, curling in over us as if I was protected by a strange bubble. I'd never seen anything like it, and I knew it wasn't normal. Slowly I turned my head, and I saw my beloved standing not more than ten feet from me, staring with fierce intensity at the fire.

Even though I know Alice's powers were unpredictable, that she couldn't control it, and that I should be afraid that at any second I'd get roasted alive, I wasn't. Just the mere sight of her put my heart immediately to ease. I had been right all along. She was a survivor, and she'd come back.

Alice jerked her head and the flames roared, flaring up and expanding, but safely above our heads. The crows on the other hand, were consumed instantly by the massive blaze that lit the sky like fireworks on the fourth of July. Roasted feathers floated to the ground as the orange flames curled slowly and then completely vanished.

The woman who I had been shielding fled and I turned to look at Alice. As much as I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I had never felt something so satisfying in my entire life. It was as if all my dreams, all my hopes, were suddenly and instantly validated.

I walked towards her, watching her as she gasped for air, breathing hard, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay on her feet. Her expression was just like someone who'd just got done having amazing sex and hadn't recovered their breath yet. I was there to catch her as she fell; I could feel her trembling something fierce as she leaned against me while she fought to stay conscious.

There were no words that we had to say. We were both complete again. I had her in my arms and she had me to lean against. Our worlds were intact once more. I curled around her protectively, my nose in her hair. I breathed in her scent, a wonderfully intoxicating blend of dust, smoke, and something acutely Alice. There was no name to describe it. It was like having been shoved under water by a wave and that first delicious breath of air after you struggled up to the surface, that wonderful feeling of relief and accomplishment.

After the funeral for those we had lost in this most recent attack, Alice and I slipped away from the rest of the group to talk alone. I wasn't angry at her, but I had to know. I had to know why I woke up one day and she was just gone.

"Alice, what happened to you? Why did you leave after Detroit?"

She sighed as she looked at me, her beautiful eyes filled with pain. "I didn't have a choice. They were using me."

"What do you mean?"

"They were tracking me. I couldn't be around you, any of you. I would have gotten you all killed."

My first instinct was to disagree with her. I was a former S.T.A.R.S. member, and I'd seen my fair share of combat and come through alright. But the conviction in her eyes forced me into silence.

"That's why you disappeared?" I asked. I almost couldn't believe it.

"I broke into an Umbrella facility, hacked into their computers, downloaded the satellite trajectories, and stayed off the grid."

I shifted my weight slightly, not breaking my eye contact with her. I wanted to remember her eyes for as long as I lived. They were beautiful eyes, changing from very bright crystal blue to glittering emerald green depending on the lighting. Standing there looking at her, I knew without a doubt she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

"And after the world ended? Why stay out there alone?" I could believe what she had said, even if I didn't want to, but it didn't make sense why she would stay away for so long.

"It's just safer if I'm not around people." She whispered. The pain of her belief in that statement was enough to hurt me, but I wasn't going to let it show.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked, but I didn't really expect an answer. In truth, I didn't need one. She was here. That was the only thing that mattered. Whatever had happened before didn't mean anything now.

We met in the middle in an embrace and I inhaled her scent as she wrapped her arm around my neck, hanging onto me for dear life as a shipwreck victim clings to a lifeboat. I didn't want to let her go.

I didn't want to ever let her go.

Later on that evening I was leaning up against the van that Betty and L.J. had been sharing wishing like hell I had a smoke. L.J. had vacated the van in favor for lingering by Betty's grave. I felt sorry for the man, but I had no idea what to say to him at the same time. What could I say, really? His girlfriend had been eaten by zombie birds. When I heard footsteps I turned to see Alice standing at the corner of the van watching me.

"Hey you." I said quietly, standing up right and walking towards her.

"Hey." Her voice was gentle, her eyes bright and happy. It was something that was so rare these days that I almost didn't recognize the expression, but as I continued to look at her, I knew there was no doubt.

We walked slowly towards the small motel. Most of the convoy was outside, enjoying the coolness of the night air and what was left of the food. The dusty floor creaked beneath our boots as we entered, but we knew there was nothing inside.

"Alice, I have to ask you something." I said quietly.

She didn't say anything, and I was sorry to see the happy light in her eyes go, but it wasn't going to stop me.

"Are you going to leave again?" I asked.

She sighed before walking slowly into one of the only rooms with a window. She gazed out towards the gathered convoy for a long moment before spoke.

"Carlos…do you have any idea how dangerous it is for me to be here?" she asked softly.

I approached her from behind and she turned to face me. Despite the fact that she had to look up at me, I knew that she could tear me to pieces if she wanted to. There was a part of me that felt a thrum of fear as I cornered her against the wall of the room. That fear was what kept Alice isolated. I was drawn to her terrible power with an unseen force just as strong as Alice's will to live.

"Yes." I whispered. I threaded my fingers into her hair, holding her so she couldn't look away. "And I don't care."

I tilted her chin gently and kissed her. I'd mentally decided somewhere that this time I wasn't going to let her get away from me. I needed her too badly, and I needed to show her that even if the entire rest of the world was terrified of her, even if she felt like she was a monster, a freak of nature, an alien, that she was the most important thing in the world to me. Nothing else mattered but me and her.

Kissing her was nothing like I thought it would be. In my dreams, in my wildest fantasies, I'd pictured tasting the violent undercurrent that edged so much of she was. I pictured tasting her bitter pain and her sorrow, working through it as she struggled to fight me for control because that was how Alice was. In everything she did, she had to be the one calling the shots. I'd envisioned the way we would push and pull against each other, playing rough and hard, maybe even drawing blood as her teeth sank into my lip.

But that isn't what happened at all. As her lips met mine, I could feel her trembling. The feeling was so raw; I struggled to relate it to something, and then I understood what I was tasting.

Vulnerability.

It was in that moment that I realized Alice wanted this just as much as I did, needed this just as much as I did. We needed each other for different reasons. I needed her because I had never met a woman so strong, with so much will to live that it burned in her very skin. I was drawn to that fierce will because it represented everything that I was desperately clinging to for dear life. And she needed me to remind herself that she was still a person, that she was not an experiment, that she could feel more than just her new cut throat instincts.

My fingers trailed just beneath her chin to hold her mouth to me and ever so carefully I parted her lips to gain access to her mouth. She inhaled sharply but she didn't try and pull away. She slid her arms around my neck and arched up slightly on her toes. I could taste her fear, all her worries that this would end in disaster of some kind, but I didn't let her stop. She needed me to push her, just as much as I needed her to push me.

My hands slid down and clutched her narrow waist pulling her against me as I deepened the kiss, seeking a response from her. Her tongue slid forward to taste me and I let her, sighing as I did so. More than ever I could taste the fierceness of her will to live, hot like fire and strong as a hurricane, edged with the sharpness of all her pain. I was overwhelmed by it all, and for a moment I lost all sense of who I was.

I didn't become aware of myself again until I felt Alice's hands leave my neck. One fisted into my hair and the other slid down my chest before clicking the clips that held my protective vest against my body. I was loathed to release her, some nagging fear inside my head saying she might bolt, but I trusted her to stay. I slid the vest off and let it fall to the floor with a thump as she also discarded her weapons, leaving them to lie on the floor beside the vest.

I pulled her to me and kissed her again, my hands sliding further down to clench her hipbones and pull her pelvis against mine in a long, slow grind. I knew that if she wanted to she could escape, she could very easily break my bones, but she didn't fight me at all. Instead she arched up to meet me again, pushing back on me while her nails began to trace against my back, making me shiver.

"Carlos…" she panted as I continued to kiss her. Yes, this is exactly what I wanted her to feel. Vulnerable, breathless, overwhelmed with desire, something so completely human and intense that she'd never forget it, no matter what happened to me or to her. In this world you could die at any second, and I was bound and determined to give to her everything I could so that way if I died, she'd be complete.

I snaked one arm into the small of her back and she twined one of her legs around me, and I hoisted her off the floor. I never let our mouths be apart as I very gently lowered her to the bed. I crawled above her, kissing her beautiful neck that had just begun to tinge with sweat while her body undulated like a snake beneath me. Her hands clawed on my shoulders and arms until they found the edge of my shirt and began tugging on it. I sat up and rested my weight on my thighs before shrugging my shirt off and letting it fall to the floor.

Her palms splayed flat against my back, running up and down my skin over and over again as if she could never get enough. I kept kissing her until she wiggled away and then pulled off her shirt. Beneath the very dusty and well worn fabric her skin was flawless. I was admiring the way her muscles shifted and rippled beneath her skin like a big cat until I was distracted by her unclipping her bra and letting it hit the floor.

She leaned up against me and kissed me again, pushing her flesh against mine grinding up and down against me, igniting an all fire heat deep inside my chest. It burned so much that I thought I might be consumed by it, but the feeling of Alice pulling me towards her reminded me that she needed me.

I was in the process of kissing her small chest when she unhooked my belt and jerked it free. It hit the floor with the rest of our clothes as she proceeded to work my pants open while I did the same to her. It didn't take long before we were both naked, pressed against each other, pushing and pulling sweat slicking both of us as our skin flamed hotter and hotter. Her leg came up to wrap around my hips and push me towards her and even though she could have, she chose not to exert her super human strength on me. It was so enthralling to me that she had so much power and yet here beneath me was so completely vulnerable, split clean open as she writhed against me, her hair splaying out against the pillow while her beautiful neck arched. She let loose a soft moan as her nails dug rivulets in my skin. She needed me, I could feel her wet heat pressed against me, but even more than all of the physical aspects, I could hear in the sounds she made, the way her eyes fluttered open and the way she looked at me that she was begging me to complete her, to make this so completely real that she'd never ever forget.

I pushed into her slowly and deliberately, savoring every microsecond of this feeling. I looked straight into Alice's eyes, flushed with brilliant colors and wearing an intense expression so full of need and hunger that I was almost taken back. The only thing that held me to this moment was the overwhelming silky heat surrounding me. Her body was threatening to drive me into a ecstatic insanity, and I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

I rocked into her in a slow, steady pace, taking my time. I was determined she feel everything so that she'd always remember this. I could feel her fighting the sensations even as I pulled out and pushed back in long, slow, and very deep. Her eyes screwed up tight and her teeth bit her own lip. Her body was rigid underneath me as she struggled to maintain control of herself.

"Let go." I whispered as I leaned my cheek against hers. "Feel it."

She let out a high pitched moan, struggling against her instincts. I kissed her again, tasting her pain and all the things she was afraid of: failure, hurting me, losing herself to the killer instincts she now had, losing control, and I didn't relent. I picked up the pace and thrust against her harder and faster than before, causing her to let out another moan. Her body bowed up against mine, her back arching deliciously. She let out a stream of unintelligible words but I wasn't distracted. I moved even faster and harder, knowing that she was so close that if I stopped now I'd never get her to break. It wasn't just the climax of her pleasure that I was so desperately pushing her towards, I was trying to show her that she could feel, and she could do it without hurting anyone.

In one glorious moment, everything came to a fierce head. I was driving into her as hard and as fast as I could, her hands had fisted into my hair, and it was like all the tension in her body vanished. She bucked against me fiercely, her nails scraping everywhere as her mouth opened wide and a silent scream shook her. Her core clamped down onto me and squeezed me for everything I was worth, and it was my undoing. We came together, and as Alice's pleasure rocked her like a harp string being plucked, her eyes snapped open. Her pupils widened and contracted in sharp pulses and suddenly I felt the ground shake. There was a thick sound like something very heavy had been dragged or moved, and it felt like it was right behind us. I was about to try and move to make sure everything was ok when my world went completely white and I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out before I woke up. I realized that I had collapsed on the bed right beside Alice, our limbs tangled up together. She was coming to as well, her eyes fluttering open as she yawned and then smiled very contentedly as she rolled over and looked at me.

"Alice." I whispered. "We have to move."

It was then that she seemed to remember what had just happened. The shaking in the world just before we'd both passed out had been very real, and instinctively we knew that someone would be running to check on us. We scrambled off the bed as fast as we could and got back into our clothes. Fortunately we didn't have to worry about looking disheveled because at this point everybody looked like hell. Alice had just finished strapping her weapons back on when Claire came running into the room.

"You guys ok?" she demanded.

Alice nodded sharply. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Come look, and hurry!" the redhead ordered. Alice and I followed her out and then looked in amazement. The back half of the motel was now completely buried by sand; sand that had once been part of a very large dune that was slowly but surely creeping its way towards the motel. Now it made sense. Alice must have caused the ground to shake and destabilized the dune, causing it to shift.

"Damn." I said looking at the expanse of sand that was now pressing all its weight against the motel.

"So much for sleeping in there." Claire muttered. "By the way, we need to talk about this Alaska trip now that everybody's asleep."

"One sec." I said and Claire looked at me with a little bit of suspicion before walking away towards the back of the truck.

I turned back to Alice who looked up at me, her eyes wide and full of wonderment.

"Carlos…" she whispered softly.

I smiled at her and threaded my fingers into her hair, leaning my forehead against hers gently. "I meant to say this before. I love you."

Alice blinked her beautiful eyes at me, crystal tears leaking down her cheeks. I gently wiped them away, watching as her lip trembled when she started to speak.

"Carlos, I could have gotten you hurt. Again." She whispered.

I shook my head, not moving from where I stood. "Save it." I said softly.

Two more tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at me and smiled. She kissed me again and this time I didn't taste the vulnerability that I had before. I couldn't describe what she tasted like now, only that I could tell she was complete.

We were both complete.

**_AN: The mention of the dune crashing on the motel, I got that idea because in one of the shots of the motel (at least, I /think/ it was the motel) it was all of a sudden half eaten by sand whereas it hadn't been before, at least not that I noticed. That's probably the only bit of discrepency as to the 'accuracy' of this fic, besides my fill in for what happened between the very end of Resident Evil Apocolypse, to when Alice finds Carlos and Claire. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing it. _**

**_P.S. Reviews make my muse very happy. And when the muse is happy, he writes a lot more. So, pretty please? Review? =) _**


End file.
